His Legend
by Adven277
Summary: He was our leader. My best friend. Minato's death from Junpei's perspective.


Author's note: There. I just wanted to write about Junpei's perspective on how badass Minato is.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 does not belong to me, if it did, MC wouldn't have died.

* * *

**His Legend**  
[Junpei's Perspective]

He died.

Just like that, he died. Passed away. Gone just like a stranger passing by. Often times I wondered: _why couldn't it have been me?_ We went through a lot together, not only because of the fact that we both had a special potential—that we could summon creatures called Personas, not only because we were recruited by SEES to fight monsters called shadows, not only because we members of SEES lived in the same dorm, not even because of the fact that we went to the same school together.

We had gone through thick and thin, because we were _friends,_ and it really pissed me off how he could simply _decide_ to die for our sake.

I'm aware of the fact that if he hadn't done what he did, then we all wouldn't be here today. Sometimes, I would hang around the lounge, thinking how it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was the only one who could summon multiple personas. It wasn't fair how he was calm and silently confident about every little crisis that faced us—like all the ordeals that we experienced was _nothing_ to him. It wasn't fair that he was the only one who was strong enough to make that sacrifice.

We all made a solemn oath that we wouldn't let all of his work go to waste.

At first glance, you'd think he was just a lone wolf that didn't want his business minded, but as we got to know him better… well, he turned out to be more than that. He was our leader. He was the best friend I ever had.

Back when Mitsuru, daughter of the Kirijo industries, and the one who asked us to join SEES to fight Shadows, gave us things that looked like guns, I freaked out. How was I supposed to react to receiving one? They told me it wasn't real, that it was called an Evoker, and that to use it, I'd have to point it to my head and pull the trigger. That's how we summon our Personas, by the way. I mean, how freaky was that? Akihiko, our senior in both SEES and school, told us that summoning was a mental state, and to be able to handle it, we needed to overcome that frightening gesture.

They also told us about the Dark Hour, that it was a hidden hour that occurs at midnight, between one day and the next. It was during this period of time that Shadows are most likely to appear, and our school would transform into a tall tower full of danger and mystery. We called it the Tartarus, but that's beside the point. Anyway, he, our leader, joined a few days before me, so he received his Evoker already, but I heard he knew exactly what to do with it without knowledge of Personas, Shadows and the Dark Hour. Can you imagine? He might be a little loony in the head to point something that looked like a gun to his head… and even more so, pull the trigger.

The trip towards the top of Tartarus wasn't easy, I tell you. It was a living hell, but I liked the adrenaline that rushed through my veins. What can I say; I'm a hot blood, itching for a fight.

Our journey was full of hardships and trials, and for some, we experienced betrayal. For some reason, during a full moon in the Dark Hour, a really powerful Shadow will appear to wreak havoc. We made it our job to kick their butts, but it wasn't exactly your average walk in the park.

Sure, I knew about my short fuse and reckless personality, I always failed to think things through like he did, and I'd always run ahead trying to compete with him about every little thing. I was probably the guy who dragged the whole team down, I admit. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't be like him. Maybe I was jealous?

Who am I kidding? Of course I was!

How did he do it? When faced with something scary like Shadows and monsters, he always managed to stay calm and alert. He would always remind me to cool off, or when he was pissed, he'd tell me to shut up.

I still remember how bad his punch hurt, too.

When I'd sit around feeling absolutely pathetic, he'd stare at me with that cocky face of his, while keeping his mouth shut, and then hit me with all his strength! I got mad of course, and hit him right back, but I was no match for him. I appreciated it, though. I told him that once, and I'm glad I did, because somehow, I feel better that he knows how big of an impact he had with my life. Although I'm pretty sure he would've figured it out eventually.

Oh yeah, he was popular with the girls, too. He was a real player, even though he didn't realize it, and I don't think he ever will. That guy was a natural with being smooth. He always knew the right words to say at the right time. He was pretty good-looking, too. That's why he sometimes gets on my nerves.

Overall, he was an okay guy. No, screw that. He was amazing. He faced his destiny head on, without even as much as a glance behind. We all just kind of followed him. All we kept seeing was his back. When it came right down to it, he was reliable. Actually, I think all of us depended on him, there was probably a lot of pressure, but he showed no signs of breaking down. If it were me, I would've run away. Pathetic, I know.

We all thought we were going to die during our final battle. At first, I was like: _We can do this!_ But eventually, we would run out of strength, and that bastard Nyx, the most powerful shadow, would likely tear our butts apart with one finger… if it weren't for him.

I don't know how it happened, it just did.

We made a promise to meet at the rooftop on graduation when all this was over. That was what kept me going all through the fight. It was probably the same for the others. All of us were beat. We were practically lying on the ground clinging to our lives, but he… he stood up. As simple as that, he rose to his feet, glared at all powerful and fearsome Nyx, and fought it by himself. He was floating away—from us. He dragged it to a battlefield just for the two of them.

Before we knew it, we couldn't reach him anymore.

How did he feel, I wonder? Was he scared, fighting that god-like beast all by himself? Although we did our best to lend him our strength, did it reach him somehow?

After a long time of restless waiting, we all saw it—the brilliant light that erupted in the sky. It had his warmth, and just like that, the monster was gone.

Our lives had gone back to normal, or at least, normal to others. The Dark Hour was no more, Tartarus had vanished, and there were no signs of Shadows on the prowl. For some reason, though, during that period of time, we couldn't remember anything that happened. Hell, we couldn't even remember how we all became friends! Our memories during our time with SEES were forgotten, as well. At that moment, I felt something was missing, and I'm sure the others felt that way, too.

I guess it didn't stay that way, since not long after, our seniors, including Mitsuru and Akihiko, would be graduating soon. He was nowhere to be found. Mitsuru delivered the valedictorian speech, which was awesome, as usual. But what _wasn't _usual, was how she fumbled. She just stood there, not saying anything, like she just realized something. Then it hit me, too.

Our promise.

We rose from our seats and left during the middle of the ceremony. We ran, happily treading towards the school's rooftop. I knew that he was there. He was most likely sitting on his butt, bored out of his wits from waiting for us. He remembered everything before all of us did, which is another reason why he was such a badass. We kept running like our lives depended on it with stupid grins on our faces. All of us called out to him, cheerfully shouting his name…

After showing us a smile, he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

_Sorry about how crappy this is. I just felt like writing something like this, but I was really sleepy at the time, but that's not an excuse. XD_

_Yeah, please review. I'd like to know what you guys think._


End file.
